Subtle Meeting
by Baby Winter
Summary: This is the prequel to my story: 'Always Room For One More!' *which has been renamed to "Reverse". My best friend and I are dueling when we are visited by a group of friends very interested in our decks. ^^U
1. Duel!

Li~ Hey all! This is a new fic I came up with... what an hour ago? And I just decided to make a new story cuz I felt like trying to write something before supper. Anyways, please enjoy and tell me how I'm doing? This might turn out to be the prequel to my fic, 'Always Room For One More!'  
  
Yami Li~ She don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! the characters, etc. She doesn't own Kat, cuz she's a real person, and decided to put her in here. She owns Li, her character, which is Li Mitome, blah blah blah... and Taylor's mad cuz he's not in here because he wasn't there when Li and Kat met the Yu-Gi-Oh! gang.  
  
Taylor~ _ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Third Person's POV  
  
Today was the first Saturday in January that it hadn't snowed, and was the near-perfect time for two teenage girls to get out and do some much needed late-birthday shopping. Kat's birthday was a week ago, and this was the perfect time to bust a four-hundred gift certificate present, courtesy of her grandparents half-way around the world in Maine.  
  
Li looked around at the dozens of stores. "Well, this IS the St. Matthews Mall. How many different ways can there be to break a four-hundred gift card?"  
  
Kat just shrugged, then said, "I dunno. There's Hot Topic and JC Penny and Dillards and Lord and Taylor's, and FYE... God, there's so many places I want to go..." Kat eyed FYE longingly and glanced at Li. Li returned the look and pulled her winter coat around her before answering, "Fine. Let's go check out some CD's." Kat bounced up and down, stuffed the gift card in her jeans pocket and bounded toward FYE. She loved music, no matter what kind. Heck, the girl liked Reggae, and she was from Maine. *no offense to Reggae-lovers; I just haven't heard of many people born in Maine that like the music* (1) Li sighed and trotted after her. 'This is going to be a looong day,' she thought.  
  
About an hour later, Kat walked out of FYE with a MOUND of cd's, and was very happy that the cute sales clerk had been flirting with them.  
  
"He was pretty cute!" Kat said happily eyeing the other ten or so stores around them. She glanced toward the halls leading to other sections of the malls, picked one, and began heading that way.  
  
"Not my type." Li said bluntly.  
  
"What? Wait... you're into Taaaayyyyylorr!" Kat taunted. Li HATED being taunted. (2)  
  
Li didn't respond, but just gave Kat a look that said plainly, 'Shut it or I wring your neck.' Kat definitely shut it.  
  
Scanning the new stores they found theirselves among, Kat suggested they check out the food court. Li agreed, considering neither of them had had breakfast, and it was about two o' clock in the after noon. They eagerly went to subway, ordered their food, and sat down at a table next to the little indoor river. A half an hour later, when they had finished their subs and were just talking, a friend of Li's walked up to her at the table.  
  
"Hey, Martin, what are you doing here?" Li said. Martin flashed Li a bright smiled and replied simply, "I'll give the winner a piece of those cookie- cakes if you two duel."  
  
"Is that all?" Smiling mischeviously, Li knew Kat was up to something.  
  
"Heck, I'll buy a WHOLE one! I just found a LARGE group of people who will bet money on a good duel. And whaddya know, the two best duelists in Louisville are sitting not so far away!" Martin placed his hands on the table and leaned on them. It was his little way of showing impatience. "Well... what do you say?"  
  
Li and Kat stared at each other. Since they were kids, they were so close they could look into each other's eyes and know what the other was thinking. Quietly, they held a conversation of the minds and came to a conclusion. Without a word spoken, they both reply in unison: "Of course!"  
  
Martin clapped his hands together. "Awesome! I'll go bring the people over here, advertise for about a half an hour, then you guys can begin at... three sound good?"  
  
Both girs nodded their heads, and Martin ran off. This would be an interesting duel.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Taylor~ How come your first chapters are always so short?  
  
Li~ I don't know.  
  
Taylor~ _  
  
Li~ Still mad about not being in it?  
  
Taylor~ GAAAH! RUB IT IN MY FACE WHY DONCHA?! *runs off screaming*  
  
Li~ O_O  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Read and Review, please!  
  
(1) I like Reggae too (on certain days. _) and I'm not trying to downsize people who like that kind of music, just, like I said, I've never heard of someone born and raised in Maine who likes Reggae. :P  
  
(2) Yes, I know Li (me) hates a lot of things. you should know that if you've read the sequel to this story. Anyway, yes, Li (me) DOES hate a lot of stuff. she's just like that. 


	2. NOT THE CARD!

Unexpected Aquaintences  
  
Li~ I guess it's okay... so far.  
  
Taylor~ It's pretty good!  
  
Li~ Right. -_-'  
  
Taylor~ _  
  
Li~ Allrighty then. On with it already.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Third Person's POV  
  
  
  
Li and Kat got out their decks and began shuffling them as a crowd began to draw around them. Not long after, Martin came running up to them, saying, "Allright. This is all we're going to get. Four have bets on you, Li," Li nodded. "And two have bets on you, Kat, including me." Kat grinned as if to rub it in Li's face. Li scowled, and cut Kat's deck, and Kat did the same.  
  
As both girls placed their decks on the dueling mats, Martin began rambling off the special rules. "Tributes will not take place, however it is for Life Points... duh. Begin when each has shaken their opponent's hand."  
  
"Good luck..." Li said, gripping Kat's hand hard, as she did with all opponents. "You'll need it."  
  
"In your dreams, Champ," Kat retorted, gripping Li's hand just as hard but with a slight gleam in her eye.  
  
"DUEL!" They shouted, and began dueling as predicted at three o'clock on the dot. Drawing five cards, people around them murmured grunts of approval and disagreement at the two duelists' hands. Kat was the one who won the coin toss, so she went first.  
  
"Two cards face down, and Ryu-Kishin in attack mode. That will end my turn," She stated, keeping her eyes on Li the entire time.  
  
Li took into consideration her concentration. 'She must have a large combo or monster on hand,' she thought. 'I'll just prepare myself.'  
  
"Three cards face down, and the Dark Magician in attack mode."  
  
"Well, then I'll draw--"  
  
"Ah, ah ah... I wasn't done. I also play Yami as a Field Magic card, raising my Dark Magician's attack points from 2500 to 2700. NOW my turn is over." Li smiled and impatiently tapped the table with her pointer finger. 'Come on... attack him...'  
  
As expected, Kat laid down the most powerful card in her deck. "Blue Eyes White Dragon! Attack, Dark Magician!"  
  
"HA!" Li said out loud. She loved it when Kat played right into her trap. "Not so fast. I activate Wobaku, decreasing the attack to 0, therefore my Dark Magician is not harmed!" Li chuckled as Kat's face fell. "Sorry, old friend." She drew a card, and smiled. "First, I'm activating my other two face down cards..." She flipped up Book of Secret Arts and Sword of Dark Destruction. "Now my Dark Magician is 3400. Also, I'm putting into play a card I just received-- Change of Heart! Your Blue Eyes is mine!!!"  
  
Kat lowered her head onto the table and stroked her hair. "Aww! Not my blue eyes!!!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
In front of the Cookie Shop, a familiar group of friends were buying... well, cookies.  
  
"OOH! I WANT DAT ONE, AND DAT ONE! Oh, and THAT ONE TOO!" Joey yelled as he over looked all the cookies they had in stock.  
  
"Joey, don't sell the place out!" Tea said.  
  
"And what's wrong with that?"  
  
"Nothing... just leave some for us!"  
  
"She's right, Joey..." Said Tristan.  
  
"And why should I? OH! I WANT THAT ONE!!!" He dove at the glass that seperated him from his 'dream cookie'. (1)  
  
Yugi turned to face his friend Ryou, who was looking strange. "Ryou?" He asked. "What's wrong?"  
  
Bakura, who could pass for Ryou's twin, EVIL twin, suddenly appeared at Yami Yugi's shoulder, nearly scaring Yugi to death. "It's because someone nearby is dueling, and we could have sworn we heard the name, 'Change of Heart'."  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised, Bakura," Said Yami, looking at the tables. "It is uncommon, but not rare."  
  
"Still..."  
  
Finally, they sat down at a row of five tables. Joey was having a hard time carrying all the bags he carried, so Tristan had to take about half of them.  
  
"Hey guys, look over there!" Tea said, pointing to a far corner where a small group of people had gathered. "I think someone's dueling!"  
  
The guys looked over their shoulders eagerly. They were all looking forward to a good duel, if there was one. Sure enough, someone had just laid down a card and their opponent had their head on the table, running their fingers through their hair as if they had lost a precious card.  
  
"Reminds me of what Kaiba would do if he lost his Blue Eyes," Joey stated with his mouth full of cookies.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for?" Bakura said eagerly. "Let's go see!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Aggh, didja have to take my Blue Eyes?" Groaned Kat as she drew another card. "Ugh... I play Mystic Clown in Defense mode."  
  
"That it?" Li looked disappointed. "Well, there's no point in humiliating you if that's all you can do." She drew a card. "I play one card face- down..." she slid a card onto the Magic Card zone. "... And play Summoned Skull in attack mode. That ends my turn." Li finished her turn and awaited Kat's move. Just then, she noticed a group of teenagers coming their way that looked interested in the duel.  
  
Martin was the first to speak to them. "Welcome! Would you like to place a bet? Louisville's Champ or Runner-Up?" He said, indicating each person as their titles were announced. His cheerful grin was demolished as Bakura retorted, "Would you like to bet how long you keep your head if you continue to annoy us?"  
  
Martin's face paled a bit. "Uh, no, um... I-I mean, sorry..." Bakura and the others pushed past him to reach the table. The smallest boy's face lit up when he saw the Dark Magician and combo Li had placed on the field. "Whoa! Omigosh!"  
  
The tall blonde boy of the group looked around both mats and noticed the Blue Eyes White Dragon in play. "Hey, cool! That yours?" He said.  
  
"No, I used Change of Heart to take control of it. It's hers," Li said, pointing to Kat and looking at her hand.  
  
Two of the boys' heads snapped up at the mention of this card. At the same time, the large brown eyes they shared roamed Li's side of the mat for the said card. Finally, their eyes came to rest on it.. "So... we did hear it, after all." They murmured together.  
  
"Um... excuse me?" Li said, sweatdropping. This was getting a bit weird.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry," Said one of the taller boys. He looked much like the smaller one who had commented on Li's Dark Magician, except the taller had more gold in his hair. The gold parts spiked down and divided the crimson and black spikes that jetted up from his head. His eyes matched the crimson of his hair, and his voice was much deeper and smoother than the young one's, and in Kat's opinion: to DIE for. "We haven't introduced ourselves. My name's Yami, this is Yugi-" He indicated the young one, "Tea-" the only girl in the group with brown hair and blue eyes, "Joey-" the blond guy who had spied the BEWD, "Tristan-" The tallest, who had brown hair pulled into a single spike and brown eyes, "Ryou-" he indicated to the calmer of the two white-haired twins, then last but not least, "and Bakura." The last white-haired twin who seemed much more.... evil. But cute, nonetheless.  
  
Li stood up to shake his hand, and said, "This is Kat, and my name is Li. And the guy that he threatened to decapitate, is Martin." Kat shook their hands, and Martin shook everyone's hands, but kind of shied away from Bakura and Ryou considering he couldn't tell which one threatened him.  
  
"Please, don't let us interrupt," Said Tea. Li could tell right off the bat she wasn't going to like her; she had this... HAPPY tone of voice that got on Li's nerves from the beginning. "Continue dueling."  
  
Kat and Li both nodded, sat down, and Kat drew a card. Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Tea all stood behind Kat, and Yami, Ryou, and Bakura stood behind Li. Kat laid one card face down and ended her turn.  
  
Li drew a card and noticed that she had drawn Gaia, the Fierce Knight. She decided to play this card in attack mode and yet another monster face down. Keeping her face straight, she looked at Kat, signaling that she ended her turn. Kat drew a card, and played the 'Inexperienced Spy,' which abled her to look at one card in Li's hand. She randomly selected a card and glanced at it. The card she had chosen was Last Will. Kat sighed and placed the card back into Li's hand.  
  
'This will be too easy. If she's barely made it this far into the duel and her spirit's broken ALREADY, it will be too easy to defeat her,' Li thought as she drew another card. Li played the Fissure card, destroying Kat's face up card with the lowest attack, which was Mystic Clown of an attack of 1500. Kat drew a card, and her face lit up.  
  
'Uh oh...' Li thought. Didn't Kat have more than one BEWD in her deck?  
  
Kat slapped down the card in question, which revealed it WAS a Blue Eyes White Dragon. "Blue Eyes, attack Gaia!!!"  
  
Li cursed in her mind as she discarded one of her most powerful cards, because had she drawn Polymerization, she would have fused Curse of Dragon and Gaia the Fierce Knight. She discarded it nonetheless. Next, she had her Dark Magician attack Blue Eyes, destroying him. "I also activate this card," She said with a grin. "Reborn the Monster! Reviving your Blue Eyes under MY control!" Li retrieved Kat's second Blue Eyes with a mischevious smile. The new-comers to the crowd exchanged excited glances as they mentally debated who would duel the winner first.  
  
Kat sighed in frustration. "Ugh... You must really like my Blue Eyes White Dragon, huh?" Li just smiled. "Fine." She drew a card, and blushed, but Tea smiled at it. 'How the heck did this get into my deck!?' She thought. She laid the card back onto her deck and let her hand rest on her cards, closing her eyes sadly.  
  
"You... resign?" Li said, suddenly wiping the smile of her face. "But..."  
  
"I can't win. Go enjoy your cookie." Kat said.  
  
"COOKIE! WHERE?!" Joey exlcaimed, looking around, causing his friends to sweatdrop. Li just ignored her, and asked permission to look at Kat's deck. When granted, Li didn't pick up the entire deck, but the card that Kat laid down, and stared at it. Bakura almost passed out at the sight of it, and Yami Yugi's eyes must have been the size of dinner plates. Li herself found that she couldn't move. The card... was Shining Friendship.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Li~ THE HORROR! THE MISERY!!!  
  
Yami Yugi~ GREAT RA HOW DID THAT CARD GET THERE?!?!  
  
Li~ *passes out* x_x  
  
Tea~ Come on guys, it's not that bad.  
  
Li~ _ DIE EVIL FAIRY-LOVER!!! *throws Tea out the window*  
  
Tea~ WEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!  
  
Li~ -_-'  
  
Yami Yugi~ Shouldn't you do the preview?  
  
Li~ Good idea. Bakura?  
  
Bakura~ Not on your pitiful little life.  
  
Li~ Ryou? Pweeeeze?  
  
Ryou~ For once, I side with Bakura.  
  
Li~ O_O I've never heard Ryou decline something before. Um... Taylor?  
  
Taylor~ NO! ME NOT IN FIC!!!  
  
Li~ _ Next chapter: The gang has to re-order a cookie-cake on the account of Joey eating the last three! And I'm not sure of the rest because I haven't written it yet and my ten-year old cousin is asking me to play with her so much I'm getting a writer's block. :P Ciao for now!  
  
Yami Yugi~ Please read and review! ^.^ 


End file.
